


The Oath Between Us

by Craftswithkitten



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dark Magic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftswithkitten/pseuds/Craftswithkitten
Summary: They made an oath- and it can't be broken by time or circumstance."Make love to me.""What?" Rhett kissed the question to Link's cheek, trembling hard as he searched Link's gaze. "Tell me again, and I will make love to you. And I swear I will never let you go…"





	1. 'til Death do We Part

**Author's Note:**

> Wait! Can I suggest a song for you to listen to first? It really inspired this work and I think it'll help to set the tone. The song is called Old Now- by Rosemary & Garlic 
> 
> Ok, now enjoy the story!

When Link arrived at the old stone church he swallowed down the first wave of fear. It tasted like unspewed bile, and false hope, and unsettling anticipation. It felt cold and left him feeling empty- clinging to any excuse that would deliver him from the truth. But most of all, his fear felt a lot like cruelty.

_***Where are you, bo?*** _

The large wooden doors were adorned with lily's. Draped over the step rails and adorning the church pews, the white flowers were a stark contrast to the dark attire everyone wore. His wife stood by his side, the pillar of strength she always was, holding his hand tightly as they entered the building. Her hand felt so frail- everything about her seemed frail, and he suddenly craved a heavier hand to hold. His thumb trailed over the smooth screen of his phone.

**_*Please. I don't want to play this game anymore.*_ **

In the front pews, Rhett's family sat, softly sobbing and offering comfort to one another. Link was always a bit jealous of how large Rhett's family was, but now, the large number of members just added to the anguish of the room. He pushed down another wave of nausea.

Jessie was dressed in dark jeans and a black button up. Her dark hair fell around her face, hiding her red, tear streaked cheeks. Her boys clung to her legs, their little chests heaving as they cried. Christy hurried over to Jessie's side, holding her tightly as she cried, trying her best to soothe the children. His own children joined her, their tiny heads nuzzled together as they hugged and whispered to one another.

Link had yet to cry, even as he had gotten dressed in the morning.

 ** _*Black or black on black?*_** he had asked.

**_*Black it is.... You know you're being ridiculous.*_ **

His hand trembled as he swiped across the screen.

**_*I know you think you're funny, but the kids are taking it pretty hard.. you better have something good to make it up to them!*_ **

**_*Alright man, keep me out of the loop. We're leaving now. See you in bit.*_** His thumb hovered over the send button before he added, _***you better make this up to me too.***_

He reached into his pocket to check his phone for the hundredth time that morning, waiting for Rhett's reply- waiting for the reveal of whatever joke he was playing. A cruel joke that had lost its humor long ago; so ridiculous in it's notion that when he was asked to help with the funeral arrangements, he had refused. Even as Christy looked at him in horror and Jessie left crying, he shook his head and refused. He wanted no part in it, and if he were honest, he'd tell them both to stop being so gullible. It's what he told himself as he checked his phone for the hundred and first time.

He sighed, taking in a shaky breath as he walked into the room, averting his eyes from the mourners. They all seemed to be watching him, waiting for him to react. But Link shook his head, he wouldn't fall for it, even as desperation curled it's way up his gut and started to strangle him. He saw the sign-in book, condolences scribbled in remembrance of Rhett's memory. Pictures arranged in a kind of chronological collage around a larger family portrait- clearly made by the children. And those fucking white flowers that were everywhere.

He groaned, swallowing down the deep desperation that was choking him. No matter how many times he tried to dislodge the weight in his throat, it sat burning like a coal as he waited for Rhett's big reveal. And when Rhett emerged he was going to let him know just how unfunny all of this was. This was too much, how long could a joke like this go on for? And to let his children go through this as well- it all seemed so cruel.

At the front of the church, a large silver toned casket sat draped in more flowers- more fucking flowers- just how much was he going to spend on flowers?

"Rhett! This isn't funny anymore man!" He shouted suddenly and fiercely. He ignored the gasps and sobs, pushing hands from his shoulders as he made his way through a sea of faceless bodies.

And then Christy was there, tears slipping down her cheeks as she brought her hands to her mouth. "Oh, Neal..."

Jessie buried her face into her hands, crying harder as someone began screaming, their voice piercing the silent mourning of the room.

"Rhett! Quit it! The joke's over! Just stop it, man!" It took him a moment to realize it was his own voice, unlike he'd ever heard, raw and forced over the heat of the burning coal that had yet to dislodge itself.

Their friends were crying. Their families were crying. The mythical crew looked on with fear and despair. "Rhett! Please! Enough!" His strength left him suddenly, as if it were never there to begin with. In a way, he supposed it never was. He fell to his knees, a guttural cry ripping through his chest. "No! Rhett, no! Oh God! Oh God… no… oh God..."

His body was shaking, the tears so hot and heavy he feared his eyes would fall out with them. He feared he would die right then and join Rhett in his slumber. He wished he could. "Oh no no no no… " He couldn't move, his body trembled, his vision shrinking to the size of pin hole.

"Link, come on now, get up." Someone had grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up. He felt weak, leaning on them as he willed himself to die- to follow Rhett to the grave. He wanted to wake up, end this cruel dream.

The person beside him was softly sobbing, “I know… I know." They held him tight as they walked with him toward the casket. Link didn't want to see, but he couldn't look away. And unlike every movie Link had ever seen, Rhett didn't look like he was sleeping. He was waxy and stiff, his skin pulled back tight around his skull. The cheap cosmetics were powdery and painfully obvious against Rhett's grey skin. The sour tang of bile tightened his throat around the cry that couldn't escape.

Link groaned in pain, shaking his head slowly. "No…"

***

Link sighed, shaking the memory from his head as he swallowed the chalky taste from his mouth and pulled his jacket around his cheeks. It was an uncharacteristically cold autumn day for California. He stood outside an old wooden house, the wooden steps creaking beneath his weight as he climbed them. The wrap around porch was decorated with wood and crystal wind chimes, various types of herbs, and ivy twisted to form pagan symbols. A sprig of sage was tied to the front door. And a faded purple, paint-chipped sign hung above the door that read "Tearing the Veil".

When he opened the door, he was hit by the strong scent of incense and oil. Wooden bowls that held an assortment of colored crystals. Smudge sticks and dried herbs were stacked by categories. Leather bound books sat neatly on wooden shelves. Link picked one up and ran his hands over the dark leather. A large black stone sat in the center of the cover and Link was surprised to find the pages of the book empty.

"It's a grimoire. A Book of Shadows." The girl behind the check out desk told him blandly. She looked up at him from beneath dark circled eyes and a thick fringe of dark brown bangs. A purple crystal wrapped in wire sat between her heavy breasts. Link shot her an uninterested glance and continued his exploration of the shop.

"Do you have any other books? You know-something with words?"

"What kind of words?"

Link chewed at his lip, picking up an incense stick and then putting it back. "I don't know- like words... You know- magic, spells... That sort of thing."

"Sure, we have some Wicca books on that shelf there- Introductory to Wicca, Green Magick. Oh, we've got some new books on healing spells with crystals."

"That's uh- not really what I'm looking for."

The girl stood a little taller, studying Link's face and posture. "So, what exactly are you looking for?"

Link looked up at her, and this time he really saw her. Her face was young and kind, but her eyes... the witch's eyes- because what else could she be- they frightened Link, they were piercing and seemed to show that she knew more about Link than she should. Link tried to hold back the fear that began to creep over him as the girl continued to speak.

"You wish to speak with him. I don't recommend it, but you seem desperate. I don't think I could stop you, even if I wanted to. We'll help you."

"We?"

"The spirits and I- yes, we'll help you. Come back the first full moon of the month. Keep the book, write down any experiences you have with him... with Rhett."

Link rolled his eyes angrily. He should've known better than to come to a place like this, where the shop owner was clearly putting on a show. "Experiences with my dead friend?" He growled in frustration.

"Dreams. Voices. Visions."

"Ha, yea… thanks for your help- Not." He stormed out of the shop, frustration and embarrassment making his eyes sting. It wasn't until he was half way home that he realized he still had the book, and that he hadn't told the shop owner Rhett's name. He shook his head in anger, clearly she had watched their show and knew him from there. This stuff wasn't real, and he should've never gone into the shop looking for answers.

 

That night Link laid in bed, trying hard to sleep. He stared up towards the ceiling, his eyes burning with slow falling tears. The sound of his wife's quiet breathing irritated him. Why should she sleep so well? How could she sleep at all? How could anyone keep living so normally when the world was so obviously ending?

He got up with a growl and headed toward the bathroom, stumbling in the darkness. There, he washed his face and popped a pill down his throat, hoping he'd at least manage a few hours of sleep. But instead of crawling back into bed, he walked down the hall to his office, sat down in his chair and thought back on the day's events. He felt like a fool for even entering that place. What the witch had told him frustrated him. There were no experiences to have with Rhett.

_'Rhett is dead.'_

Link grasped at his heart, his breath hitching in his throat. Just thinking the words was too much. He tried to catch his breath as sadness enveloped his thoughts. With fumbling fingers he pulled the leather book from a drawer in the desk. He ran his thumb over the stone before opening the book.

"Rhett I miss you." He scribbled the words across the first empty page. His breathing was erratic as he tried to calm himself. "I don't know how to keep going. How do I keep living without you?" He curled into himself and wept until he drifted into a restless sleep.

That night Link dreamt of darkness, black water churning around his feet with each step he took. The walls of his house shifted and creaked with a restlessness he couldn't quite identify. He walked from his office to his bedroom, pushing the door open as the dark waters sloshed around him. And on his bed he saw a figure, it's back turned toward him. They ran their fingers through their blond hair. "Don't do this," it told him. But in the morning, Link couldn't remember just who the figure was.

***

The night was icy, the moon sitting full and golden in the sky. And for a moment Link questioned his sanity. What was he doing at a witch's shop? Did he really think he was going to be able to reach Rhett? He swallowed down a chalky pill and knocked on the door.

The door opened and he was greeted by the same cashier from before.

"Thank you for coming back. Please, come in." She smiled gently as she ushered him in. "I should properly introduce myself. My name's Farah. To be honest, I didn't think you'd show up..."

She pulled back a silken curtain that divided the shop from the rear rooms, and waited for Link to enter.

Link stopped at the divide to regard her, holding his hand out awkwardly, "I'm Lincoln, but uh, you can call me Link."

"Link- that's a good name," she said, taking his hand in her own and giving it a quick shake. "Well Link, let's see if we can establish just that."

He raised an eyebrow and together they walked down the hall. Candles and incense were burning, casting everything in a smoky haze and earthen scent.

She led him to a round wooden table, books stacked high around the corners of the room. Engravings were etched into the wood and Link couldn't help but think how Rhett would've loved the craftsmanship. He smiled at the thought and ran his fingers over the symbols. His hands trembled with the pain of longing.

So lost in his thoughts as he was, he missed the soft click that Farah made, and gasped suddenly as a large spider emerged from behind a nearby book, moving is way slowly up the leg of the table and then over to Farah.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's my Familiar." She held her hand out to the spider, it's long legs reaching out to her before she placed it on her shoulder. "Let's get started."

Link tried not to focus on the prayers and smoke. It felt wrong and evil to be performing rituals. The hairs on his neck stood on end as a board was set out before him. It looked so plain that Link almost asked if she had made it herself. The words 'yes' and 'no' were branded just below the upper left and right corners of the board. The rest of the alphabet was burnt into the wood in two gently arching lines. Below the letters were the numbers zero through nine, and the word 'goodbye' burnt below those. There weren't any other symbols or designs, and Link couldn't figure out if that made the board more appealing or more terrifying.

"Place your fingertips gently over the planchette. We'll do this together. Just be calm and think of good memories between the two of you. That will help to keep good energy in the room."

Link did as she asked, closing his eyes as she began a seance. He tried not to focus on what she was saying and instead tried to picture Rhett's face. Dark soulful eyes under a set of thick brows. His puffy cheeks as he smiled. His blonde beard that glistened red when the sun hit it just right. He breathed in deep against the burning ache that was suddenly constricting his throat and stinging his eyes.

"If there are any spirits here, please make your presence known." Farah asked, her voice drifting like a melody. "We'd like to speak with you. We'd like to speak to Rhett. Is Rhett here?"

Link held his breath as slowly the planchette crept across the wood.

 _//Yes//_ the board responded.

"Rhett!' Link felt his heart leap with a glimmer of hope. "Rhett, is it you? I miss you."

"Rhett," Farah called out, "are there any other spirits with you?"

The planchette stayed still.

"I miss you. Why- why did you go?" Link asked, trying to keep his trembling fingers steady as the planchette slowly slid over the letters.

_//C//_

_//O//_

_//L//_

"Cole?" Link asked.

_//D//_

"Cold..." Farah answered. She tried to keep her face expressionless as Link looked up at her.

"What does that mean? Why is he saying cold?" His glimmer of hope quickly fading and morphing into a feeling much like despair.

"Rhett, we want you to be at peace. Know that you're safe-"

"Why are you cold Rhett?"

For a moment nothing happened, and Link felt frustration bubbling in the pit of his belly. He wanted to toss the board, end this stupid game he let himself be dragged in to. But then, in the soft flickering candle light, the planchette moved.

_//O//_

"Oh God! No!" Link nearly knocked the stack of books down with the force with which he stood.

"Sit! We need to close out the session!" Farah called out to him.

But Link couldn't sit. He pushed his chair back and ran down the hall, tearing the silk curtain from it's hangings as he passed. He didn't stop running until he reached his car, jamming his keys into its ignition and speeding away.

Farah kept her fingers on the planchette even as Link ran off.

_//A//_

_//T//_

_//H//_

She sighed softly and then guided it to the word 'goodbye'.

 

When he finally made it home, he went straight to his office, pulling the grimoire from the desk drawer where he kept it. He had meant to throw it away, but instead found himself scribbling down some more brokenhearted words.

"I miss you. I still miss you. I still don't know how to keep going without you." His hands trembled as he wrote, hoping at the very least that writing might alleviate some of his heartache. He scrubbed a rough hand over his face, swallowed one of his chalky pills, and went to his bedroom to try to sleep.


	2. For Better or Worst

_//"C'mon, man this is gonna be great! You're my best friend, I don't wanna do this without you by my side."_

_Rhett looked over at his friend. Sitting in the passenger seat, heart heavy, Rhett was having a hard time believing Link's words._

_"She wants a real formal event, has the church picked out and everything." Link's hands were clenching and unclenching the steering wheel, his eyes firmly focused on the dirt road ahead._

_"Sounds nice..."_

_"She even started talking about color schemes, talking about pastel yellows and lavender. Wants the largest bouquet we can find!"_

_"Yea…"_

_"I told her we should try to keep it simple-"_

_"Yea…" Rhett was staring hard at Link, his gaze focused and serious. The wind whipped around the vehicle, pushing Links hair away from his face. He looked especially handsome, a crooked smile pulling at his lips as he finally parked the truck._

_"-are you listening? I'm telling you I'm getting married and you're not even reacting. I want you to be my best man- obviously."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I just told you." Link glanced over to Rhett, meeting his eyes for the first time since the start of the conversation. A pang of anxiety constricted his chest. Rhett looked so exposed, his eyes begging Link for an explanation. He wanted to reach over and grab Rhett's hand, kiss his knuckles like had done so many times before. But he tightened his hold on the steering wheel. "Rhett- you've known this couldn't last. It-"_

_"Why not?"_

_"You know why not. Don't make me say it."_

_Rhett was silent for a moment, biting his lip in frustration. The lake before them seemed darker than usual, even with the North Carolina sun bearing down on them. "I just didn't know things were getting so serious between you and Christy."_

_Link was looking away again, his eyes focused on something only he could see. "C'mon Rhett, I mean- what we had was fun, but it wasn't real." Link swallowed down the sudden ache that swelled in his chest. "It was just fun, you know that... It was just a few kisses between friends..."_

_"Just kisses?" Rhett countered._

_"I mean- what does it matter? We're not like that. We can't be. And Christy's a good girl. She loves me for me and I can't just let that go. My mom wants to be a grandmother and we- we're not like that Rhett."_

_Rhett could feel something like bile trying to force is way up. Instead he clapped a hand over Link's shoulder. "Tsk, c'mon man that ain't it!" Rhett laughed, hallowed and forced. "I'm just making sure you know what you're doing."_

_"Of course I do."_

_"Good," Rhett tried to keep the calm in his voice. "Now, pull your pants down. I want to blow you."_

_Link looked over at him, a blush creeping it's way up his neck and ears. "Rhett I just told you-"_

_"C'mon, you ain't married yet. No harm in a little play between friends." He pressed a soft kiss to Link's cheek, just enough to have Link lean into his warmth. And then he whispered, "'sides, I got myself a girl." He could feel his anger like heat, radiating from Link in waves._

_"Oh, yea?" Link asked, unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans to his knees. "Well, what's her name?"_

_Rhett placed his hand firmly against Link's chin, forcing him to meet his stare. And for a moment, Rhett swore he could see Link pleading with him. But the look disappeared as quickly as it came, replaced by the defiance that defined him._

_Rhett pressed a chaste kiss against Link's lips. "Her name's Jessie. And she's also a real good girl."_

_Link scoffed, the tiny muscles in his jaw tensing and working around each word left unspoken. Instead he settled for, "just shut up, and suck my dick already." //_

***

"So, we have enough content to last another two months, if we change our posting schedule to three days a week, and add some of the unused episodes," Stevie told him. Her long blonde hair was pulled back from her face. The color had always been so similar to Rhett's.

'Golden wheat,' Link had called it.

 

_// "No way, man. More like a-" he pulled out his phone to look up names, "glazed apricot!"_

_"Let me see that!" Link reached over and pulled the phone from Rhett's hands._

_"Hey!"_

_"You shouldn't be on your phone while driving anyways." Link countered, although the early morning L.A. traffic was at a near standstill. He continued scrolling through the blond haired images. "Oh wow, where do they come up with this stuff? Look at this- buttered toast- as a hair name! Yea, that's you alright."_

_"You think my hair color is like buttered toast?"_

_"Yea," Link laughed, "and as greasy as it too!"_

_Rhett joined him in laughter, the deep timbre of his voice filling the car with a warmth unmatched even by the LA sun. //_

 

"Link," Stevie was calling his name softly. "So, have you thought about what you want to say to the fans?"

"No," he answered weakly.

"They're gonna want to know that you're ok."

"I'm not-"

"So, tell them that. They deserve to know how you're doing. Even if you're doing terrible." She paused for a moment before continuing, her voice softer than before. "I can't see how they would expect anything else."

Link stared at her, words like venom sitting on the tip of his tongue. Why should he give a damn about what the fans deserve? But in his heart he knew Stevie was right. He knew the mythical beasts loved Rhett, and they loved him, too. He knew that- even though he still didn't have the courage to scroll through the endless condolences comments on their videos, or pick up any of the letters that flooded their P.O. box. He knew everyone was worried for him, their close bond was never a secret, the ridiculously close friendship was practically part of the name brand for the company. But aside from speculation, how could anyone really know how close they were? They didn't.

Link sighed, "I'll think of something to say, Stevie."

"Maybe we could do a remembrance episode?"

He nodded softly, "okay, whatever you think's best."

The room got very quiet. Link could feel his skin prickle with irritation. Stevie was watching him, looking so sorry for him that it was suffocating. Finally, she spoke.

"Link, the crew needs to know what to do."

His look must've been murderous the way Stevie steeled herself as she continued, "Do you plan on continuing the show-"

"And just how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"We just- so then, should they start looking for new work?"

"They can do whatever they want! What do you- do you want me to replace him?"

It was Stevie who looked murderous now, gritting her teeth as she spoke. "That's not what I'm saying Link! I'm saying that we have employees to look after, a crew who are mourning- just like you- and they need to know what to expect in the coming months! I'm saying that you and Rhett and I built a business," big heavy tears were now rushing down her narrow cheeks as she continued, "and I need to know... I need to know if this over."

Link couldn't look at her as she cried, and he turned away. "I don't care what you do Stevie. But I can't do it anymore. If you want to continue the show... or create something new... or end it. It doesn't matter to me."

"Link, you guys spent your life building this!" Her voice was soft as ever. "He wouldn't want this for you."

Link's eyes snapped to focus on her, and he smiled sickly. She looked so much like the young girl he had known her to be when they first brought her on board with the company. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he scolded himself for even raising his voice at her. He wished he could tell her everything, maybe then he wouldn't feel so alone.

"Just figure out what you're gonna do. I'll have something by the end of the week."

***

Link watched as Farah scanned his items- some black candles, some white candles, some bundled sage and wood scented incense. He shifted his weight restlessly as she scanned a box.

"You're going to try again?" She looked up at him, her dark eyes glistening under the low glow of the shop.

"I don't know," Link shrugged. "I just- I want to see him."

She regarded him for a moment, tracing the sad lines etched over his brow and corners of his mouth. He looked so ragged with grief.  
She sighed, torn between helping him or letting it be.

He wasn't the first person to come by the shop after losing a loved one. People were always looking for answers, or a reason. But usually they found peace after connecting and communicating with the dead- once they knew their loved one was _*still there*_ , so to speak, just _*on the other side*_.

But she didn't see that peace with Link. Instead she saw conviction and sorrow- two traits that were dangerous when using magick.

"Link, if you're going to do this, you need to do it the right way."

She winced as Link began shifting his weight, tapping his fingers against the counter. "So what's the right way? Because I, uh," he looked away as his voice grew thin, "I don't know- I just..."

"It's ok, Link," she soothed as she bagged his purchase. "Let's see... Firstly, if you're going to use the spirit board, you need to follow the rules. And rule number one is that you always properly close the ritual. You can't go running off like last time."

Link smiled in a weak apology.

"Secondly," she continued, "you need to be in the right head space. If you're sad or upset, your energy can attract negative entities- which is why it's important to close the ritual. Think of it like opening a door- anyone can come through the open door- so you have to close it when your done!"

"Got it." Link sighed. He grabbed his bag and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Farah called out. Her heart pounded as she contemplated what she was doing, but when Link turned to her, his sadness set her mind. "A spirit board doesn't necessarily always work the way you want- I mean, you won't necessarily be able to contact Rhett."

"There are... more direct ways," she continued, "I, uh- I want to give you something." She went to her back room and come back with a black rounded stone. "This is a scrying mirror. With practice, you can use it to establish a more... direct contact. It's kind of like the board- in that you have to open and close the ritual. But, instead of letters, you'll see a vision."

Link smiled weakly as he remembered a GMM episode that he and Rhett had filmed early in their career, where they stared into a mirror and watched their faces morph into strange shapes. "I know how it works," he told her.

 

It was already dark when Link got home, and he went straight to his office, closing the door behind him and setting up his board. He placed the black mirror on a little tri-legged stand, and placed candles on both sides. Despite speaking with Farah, and despite the earlier experience Link had had with the Ouija board, he still felt so foolish. This was the type of behavior that Rhett would laugh about if he were there to witness.

"Oh god, Rhett... Why?" A broken sob ripped it's way from his chest. "Why did you leave me?" Link crumpled in on himself, falling to his knees and clutching his chest. The pain was still so much. He cried out as another wave of longing wrenched through him. "Mmmiss you..." He choked out through another guttural sob, "miss you... miss you... oh god…"

The hardwood floors bit into his knees and forehead. "I-I don't want to do this Rhett." His body shook with tremors of pain that made it difficult to breath. "I don't want to be without you- I don't- I can't-"

He wept until his vision blurred, and in desperation he looked up towards the black glass before him. He reached out and touched the mirror. It's surface was smooth as he let his fingers glide over the edge, yelping as the glass cut into his flesh. A slight wave of dizziness shook him as he watched a bright droplet of blood well up. And despite the warning feeling of dread, he smeared the blood across its surface.

"Show me." He sniffled as he shuffled closer to the mirror. "Take what you want. But please, show him to me."

Link stared hard into the dark glass, his reflection shifting as he focused. He stared and stared until the glass rippled and for the briefest of moments Link saw him.

The image didn't come back, but Link couldn't tear his gaze away, even as the night dragged on and he drifted into a restless sleep.

 

_// "You were wrong, Link. It could've lasted. We could've lasted." Rhett slurred his words, the alcohol making his movements slow. But he grabbed Link's face, pressing his mouth sloppily against Link's._

_"Stop it!" Link whispered harshly, pushing Rhett away and wiping at his lips._

_Rhett stumbled back, embarrassment making his face burn. He held his arms up in mock surrender, "fine... it's done. We're done." His eyes were blood shot and he wiped at his face._

_They stood in a quiet garden, the setting sun highlighting their tired features. In the distance the reception continued, moody lighting and dance music blaring in succession. Christy wanted glamour- white lights and flowers strung from the trees like willow vines, a live band and every other display of true love she could think of. No expense was spared and it showed._

_"Why are you here?" Link spat, his voice suddenly raw. He was on the verge of tears and feeling helpless._

_"You invited me, remember?" But Rhett couldn't hold back his tears, and so he let them fall freely, fast and heavy, soaking into his dark navy suit. He held his arms out wide and jutted his chin forward. "I'm your best man. I'm supposed to be here," he let his arms fall, defeated, "and here I am."_

_Link bit his lip. "You know what I mean- why did you follow me back here?"_

_Rhett scoffed, "What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be enjoying your wedding? Shouldn't-"_

_"I just needed some air-"_

_"Need some space from your blushing bride already?" At Rhett's harsh words, the first of Link's tears fell heavy past his lashes. They fell on his overheated cheeks, and he watched as Rhett swallowed down the last of his beer._

_"You're drunk... and an asshole." Link sighed as he wiped at his cheeks._

_"Yea, I'm an asshole. And you're a coward! You've always been a coward!" Rhett inhaled deeply, his tears leaving quick trails as they fell. He made no move to hide them, his voice tight as he whispered, "You know this is wrong... You can give yourself every excuse you need to... but I know- I know it should've been me instead of her. But you- you're a god damned coward."_

_Link's shoulders hung as he silently cried. It was quiet for a long moment, except for the incessant beat of the distant music and Link's soft sobbing._

_Finally he looked up and spoke, "You're right, I am and I'm sorry..." He breathed the words through a broken heart. "I don't know what to do... I don't- Rhett, and I'm sorry, ok."_

_He knew he shouldn't, but Rhett was ceaselessly forgiving, and in his drunken state he was driven to comfort. He pushed Link against the bark of an oak, pinning him and cupping his face. His fingers dug ruthlessly against Link's cheeks, harsh and desperate. "I can't be without you Link, and maybe that makes me a coward too... but I'd be a coward for you." He pressed his forehead to Links as he confessed, "I'll be anything they wanna call me- anything. But without you I'm a broken man."_

_Link cried harder with the weight of Rhett's body so solid against him. And as Rhett brushed the tears from Link's cheek, Link regretted every action that lead them to that point. He couldn't possibly keep living this lie. Keeping his relationship with Rhett a secret was hard enough, but to pretend it never existed- Link knew he couldn't end it. His heart belonged completely and unconditionally to Rhett._

_"Tell me what you want, Link. Tell me."_

_Link was sobbing, clutching the lapels of Rhett's suit. "You looked so handsome today, Rhett."_

_"Yea?"_

_"Yea." He shuddered as he spoke, "I'm so sorry."_

_"Shhh-" Rhett pressed harder against Link, trying to steady his own racing heart._

_"I want you Rhett. I do. I should've chose you but- oh god- I've made such a mistake."_

_"I don't care! I don't care about that, that- fake oath! We made an oath. The two of us! You remember? You belong with me, you swore it." He reached for Links hand, gently twisting his fingers over until his palm was face up. The faint scar still marred his flesh, and Rhett brought the old wound to his lips. "These are our rings, Link. I'm still yours if you want me. Always. Just... tell me what you want."_

_Link leaned forward pressing his lips softly against Rhett's. It was just a gentle slotting of their mouths before Link pulled away, leaving Rhett dazed and longing, his forehead still pressed against Link's._

_"Make love to me."_

_"What?" Rhett kissed the question to Link's cheek, trembling hard as he searched Link's gaze. "Tell me again, and I will make love to you. And I swear I will never let you go…"_

_"Please, Rhett... Make love to me." //_


	3. Through Sickness and Through Health

"Show him to me!" He shouted and grabbed the mirror tight. "Show him to me! Here-" He dragged his palm hard against the stony edge, cutting deep into his flesh. The dark crimson spilt quickly as Link held his bleeding palm over the mirror's polished surface. He focused into the darkness, waiting for a glimpse of his friend.

"Please..." He whispered and finally the mirror responded, shifting Link's reflection until Rhett was staring back at him, his face solemn and unmoving.

"Oh God…" Link groaned, pressing his forehead against the stone, trying to get closer to Rhett's image. He pressed his bloodied palm against the mirror and Rhett matched his movement. "Rhett…" Link blinked through his tears, and stared into the darkness until he was pulled into a fitful sleep.

Link awoke to a deep throbbing pain radiating from his hand. Blood stained the carpet and was dried and encrusted over the mirrors surface. He squeezed his palm. Blood, thick and foul, seeped from his wound. His eyes burned from exhaustion. "Show him to me..." He whispered to his dark reflection.

***

Christy sat on the large leather couch, her eyes red and tearful. Mascara speckled her cheeks as it followed her tears.

"I don't know what to do. I don't. I'm trying so hard- for him- for the children..." She sniffled hard as she spoke. "I hardly recognize him. He doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat. It's been weeks- I don't know what to do."

She nodded gratefully as the therapist handed her another tissue.

"Christy, everyone grieves in their own way. You say they were friends since childhood. It may take him a very long time to progress through the stages of grief. For some, it takes years... He may never fully recover from this loss."

"It's just- it's like no one else matters. He cancelled the show. The crew had to create the farewell episode alone because he didn't even have the strength to be a part of it... and now he doesn't even talk to any of them."

"Is he still on the antidepressants I prescribed?"

"Yes, he takes them all the time. It's starting to worry me. But-"

"Does he need a refill? I can prescribe something a bit stronger, if what I gave him doesn't seem to be working."

Christy nodded again as another wave of tears fell from her swollen eyes.

"And what about you, Christy? How are you handling all of this?" The doctor asked as he pulled out his prescribing pad.

"I just... I feel a little jealous. I always have. I know I shouldn't- and I feel guilty for it- but it's hard not to feel..." She buried her face in her hands. "I've always felt like I was in a kind of competition for his love. Always. And I guess I just thought..." She was crying harder now, each word being followed by a short gasp of air. "I wasn't happy that he died! I just thought- I thought that now he would focus on us- that I wouldn't keep feeling like I was sharing my husband. But... it's worse now. It's like he's died with him... and I've lost my husband... and the kids have lost their father. It just feels like we've buried two people instead of one."

"Things will get better Christy. He just needs time to get through the stages. And when he does, he'll love you all the more for standing by him. Try not to push him away, and in the meantime I'll prescribe something for the both of you."

 

***

 

"What?" Link asked softly, shaking his head as his wife came into focus.

Christy sighed, her brow pinching in frustration. "I said, will you be coming to bed tonight? You've been sleeping in your office for the past two weeks. Did I do something wrong?" She softened her gaze and walked over to him, kissing his lips softly.

"Not tonight." He kissed her quickly, turning back to his desk. "'m busy."

"Ok darling," she spoke gently, a small flicker of sadness tainting her voice, "I miss you..." She waited for a reply and then sighed, "goodnight."

As soon as Christy closed the door, Link scrambled to uncover the mirror. He pulled it from the top shelf of the closet, encircling it with several small white candles- nearly melted away from their constant use. He would try again tonight.

He locked the door and turned the lights off, lighting the candles as he sat before the obsidian. He unwrapped his hand, wincing as it throbbed. In a swift motion he sliced his flesh over the mirrors edge.

"Please. Show him to me."

He stared hard into his flickering reflection, willing himself to see. The images shifted and his face distorted until it was no longer recognizable. Shadows shifted and he breathed in deep through the fear that creeped over him. But he wasn't going to quit, not when he knew there was a chance to see Rhett.

At nearly 3am, his eyes were hazy and only one candle remained burning when he finally saw Rhett's image. Link touched his fingers to the glass and gasped, "It's you…"

Rhett looked confused, like he was trying to remember a forgotten place. He stared at Link and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound could penetrate the glass. Link grew desperate, trying in vain to understand Rhett's silent words. He grabbed the mirror tightly, his hand stinging as his flesh pulled the wound open, and in an instant Rhett's image vanished. The candle flickered and suddenly Link was cast into darkness. He sat for a moment in the dark when a weight, like being touched, fell upon his shoulder.

His bones felt weak with fear as he ran to flick on the light. Immediately his eyes burned, and he slammed them shut as he waited for them to adjust. But in the darkness of his mind a voice screamed to him, quiet at first, and then louder as more voices joined the cacophony of shrills, until Link too, was screaming in horror.

He grabbed the mirror. It's black surface was rippling with the shrieks. He gathered the candles and together tossed them all into the closet. He went into the bathroom, his hands shaking as the voices finally faded.

"Breathe, just breathe. It's all in your head." He told himself, taking in heavy breaths as he opened up his prescription bottle. It was empty.

"What? No..." He sighed in relief as he saw another bottle of his pills, popping a handful down his aching throat.

He steadied his nerves and went back to his office, picking the mirror up off of the closet floor and muttering an apology to it. He wrapped it back in it's dark satin cloth, and placed it back on its position on his desk.

Then he pulled out the oigui board and ran his fingers over it's wooden edge. His right hand ached and burned but it was worth it- to even see a glimpse of him. He would see him again, even if it meant he'd lose his soul.

He rubbed his eyes, exhaustion weighing on him like a thick blanket, and then went to his room to sleep.

 

_// "What are you doing Link?" Rhett sighed, tightening his hold on Link's tiny waist._

_"Mmm… what's it look like?" Link replied arching his hips. He peppered wet kisses over Rhett's neck, enjoying the low rumble of pleasure it elicited._

_"It looks like you're taking advantage of an empty office by seducing me in my work chair. We should be going home- to our wives."_

_Link bit down on the soft flesh of Rhett's clavicle, quickly kissing the pain away as Rhett rolled his hips beneath him. "Tell 'em it's another long night," Link mumbled against his skin._

_"Oh, I plan on it," Rhett growled. He stood up, and Link wrapped his legs around Rhett's waist._

_Rhett held Link's body close, kissing him tenderly, gently over his cheeks and eyes. He walked Link over to the lounge chair, placing him down and kneeling between his knees._

_Link gasped as Rhett pulled and untucked his shirt, kissing his hips and then down over his thighs before moving to the bulge between them. Rhett's mouth was hot over his groin and he rolled his hips to chase the heat. But Rhett's hands were firm on his hips, pinning him in place as he teased him. "Link, I miss you."_

_"What?" Link gasped as Rhett continued mouthing between his thighs. "I'm right here… there's nothing to miss..." Link raised his hips as Rhett pulled down his constricting jeans and boxers, freeing him into the cool of the evening._

_The moment felt suddenly tense as Rhett stared up at him from behind golden lashes. Link felt his heart pounding fiercely as a feeling of dread crept up his spine._

_"*I* miss you, Link."_

_Before Link could respond Rhett sank his mouth over Link's erection. Link threw his head back with a moan and twisted his hands into Rhett's golden locks. For a long while he sat writhing on the chair as Rhett worked over his shaft, taking Link deep into his throat and pulling back slowly. Rhett's tongue moved in slow circles over his aching head, before he plunged down once more._

_It had been too long since Link had felt so good, and he could feel his orgasm building up quickly. He tightened his hands in Rhett's hair and pulled him up to kiss him. The taste of his precum mingled with the earthy taste of Rhett's lips and Rhett wrapped his hand around Link, stroking slowly as they kissed. Suddenly, Rhett pulled back and kept his gaze locked on Link's._

_"Make love to me," Link whimpered._

_"Anything you want…"_

_Rhett pulled Link closer and kissed him with desperation before pulling back to watch Link arch in pleasure. His gaze was intense, sending heat searing through his chest. Link's mouth fell open in a silent scream as his orgasm pulled through him, his eyes fluttering as Rhett watched._

_"I've missed you..."//_

Link woke up to Christy swallowing down the last waves of his pleasure. He reacted so quickly, kicking her away and yanking his body from her touch, that she immediately began crying.

"I'm sorry! I thought you wanted that..." She wrapped her arms around her body trying to cover her shame. "You said to make love to you-"

"Jesus! Christy! I was sleeping! I did not ask for that!" His voice was harsher than he could've ever imagined being to his wife. But the memory of the dream, twisted his anger with despair. His body shook with so much despair. He couldn't breath. The air was thin and the walls whispered Rhett's name. Christy looked unbearably ugly, her face twisted into gnarled shapes as she cried and pleaded.

"I need to go." He pulled his clothes on and grabbed his jacket, slamming the door behind him as he left the house. With trembling hands he pulled his pills out from his jacket pocket and swallowed down two more.

Outside the sky was inky black and frigid. Every shadow seemed to called out to him as he wondered down the dark streets. They danced along the corners of the street, following closely behind him, and running from the headlights of passing cars. They jumped from building to building making him feel cold and boxed in.

Christy sat on the edge of her bed crying, holding her head in her hands. When the embarrassment and tears finally subsided she stood up, determined to be a bit stronger. She walked to the bathroom and stared at her face for a long while. She could always see the humor when people told her their husbands resembled the other's wives, but now the thought seemed sickening.

"Fuck you," she spat to her reflection. Had she always been just a stand-in for what he really wanted? She opened the medicine cabinet and swallowed back what the therapist had offered her.


	4. For as Long as We Both Shall Live

"Link please, eat! I haven't seen you eat in days." Christy stared at him with such desperation. "Please, just… something."

Link knew he should feel compelled to answer. He knew he should feel sympathy for her, she was right after all, everything she was telling him was right. Rhett wasn't his only family. He still had family that needed him- desperately needed him. His behavior wasn't fair to his wife. It wasn't fair to his children. Rhett would want him to keep living a full and normal life. Christy was right about everything. But her words fell around him with no meaning to give them weight. He stood up from the dinner table, his cheeks hollowed as he opened his mouth to speak but he just didn't have the strength. He walked back to his office, the only sounds were of Christy crying and the shrill of the voices that now seemed to never leave his head.

He pushed his hand against the stone, groaning as his palm split open. "Show him to me, please."

 

_// "Help!" Dark waters stole his breath, crashing over him and pushing him down. The waters swirled around him, cold and violent, a salty sting burning at his nose and throat. He kicked with all of his waning strength and finally broke the foaming surface._

_"No!" He gasped, the pain of exhaustion making him shake. The shore was so much farther now. "This isn't happening... C'mon! C'mon Rhett!" He shouted. He kicked harder, determined to break free from the current, his arms burning as he splashed through the water. "C'mon!" He braced himself for impact as another towering wave crashed over him, pushing him down, pushing him deep._

_His muscles ached. The waters pulled at him and suddenly the deep of the ocean felt so impossibly large. Another surge of panic coursed through him. His lungs ached as he struggled to reemerged from the waters._

_"Oh God!" He coughed as he broke through and breathed in the salty air. He couldn't see the shore line and for the first time since he fell from his board, he felt true fear. His body bobbed in the frigid water as he searched around him. "Oh, God... please-" Another fierce wave battered him down._

_It didn't seem fair at all when he still had so much left to do. He had a date with his wife that night. He had plans with Link for that weekend. He hadn't had the chance to show Shepherd how to wood whittle... He promised Jessie he would clean the garage... There was still so much-_

_The roar of the swirling waters was deafening. His muscles ached and he fought to make them move._

_"Ahhh! Please!" He cried out when he broke the waters surface. "Please! Please! Please!" He begged._

_He just needed to find the shore, if he could find the shore he could swim his way back to them. If he could just find the shore. The waves were unrelenting and he found himself tumbling in the churning water as another wave pulled him under. He didn't think it was possible to hold his breath as long as he was. Deeper he sank. Darkness began clouding his vision. Where's the surface? He couldn't find the surface. He couldn't find the shore. Everything was dark for a fleeting peaceful moment._

_And then his body forced an inhale and the true pain set in. He felt his body shake as it tried to expel the water, but there was only more salty water to take its place._

_'So this is it? Oh God this can't be it.' The pain was searing and intense. 'Please, please...' //_

***

Link was losing his mind, he could feel it slipping away like the memory of a lost dream. He placed more white candles on the counter as Farah scanned them, ignoring the way her face twisted it's shape into something unnatural.

"My wife dyed her hair."

"Oh, yea?" Farah responded, clearly confused.

"Yea... said she was tired of blonde and that red suits her better."

Farah smiled up at him, placing the candles in the bag, "does it?"

'Does it?' 'Does it?' 'Does it?' little voices called out to him in succession.

"No," Link answered, reaching for his bag, "it doesn't suit her at all."

Farah gasped and for a moment Link felt guilty for insulting his wife to another woman. But he quickly realized that her cause for alarm had nothing to do with what he had said, and that she was instead focused on his bruised and blackened hand.

"What happened? Are you ok?" she asked.

"'m fine," he replied, pulling his hand away.

"That doesn't look fine, that looks really bad! Have you been to a doctor?"

'doctor!' 'have you been?' 'you're looking really sick'

"It's fine!" Link countered, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He shifted his weight as continued, "it's just... how I see him. It's the only thing that works," he finished weakly.

"Link, that's not the way the mirror is supposed to work!" Farah gasped. "It doesn't require a blood ritual!"

"It's not a blood ritual!" He growled, suddenly finding himself very defensive over what he was doing. "It's an oath!"

With that he stormed out of the store, determined to buy his candles elsewhere, the sharp shrill the voices drowning Farah's protest. His hand was throbbing fiercely as he clenched the steering wheel and drove away. He didn't stop, even as he saw Farah run after him through the rear view.

 

He pulled up his driveway and stumbled into his home as the walls of the house shifted around him. He swallowed down two more chalky pills and went back to his office, running his fingers gently over the face of the stone.

"Give him back to me!" Link demanded. His hands were swollen from infection, his milky white fingernails bulging at the edges. He pulled his bandages off, prepared to start the ritual- no, oath- he reminded himself.

Thick and foul, the infection and his blood were smeared across the dark surface of the mirror. But Link saw nothing. He spread his fingers out, pressing both hands hard against the stone. He whimpered as his wounds split, the pain was nauseating, the sight of his own blood- thick like tar against the stone- and he fell back against the floor as his strength left him.

From where he laid, he watched as a liquid like black oil seeped up from the floorboards, covering the floors, thick and bitterly cold as it rose up around him. The hundreds of voices were whispering for him, their shadows moving through the walls, calling his name, telling him stories from his past and forcing him to remember.

The oil got deeper, rising over his face. A smell like that of wet soil and brine and decay was inescapable and he cried out in fear, twisting his body around as he struggled to stay afloat. It tasted like old meat and liquor as the darkness rose up to his ears, pulling him in as he kicked his legs hard to stay above the surface.

He had to find the mirror. His hands scrambled beneath the waters surface and then the voices had bodies- dark hands reaching out to him from the cold deep. Their moulting skin was painted black from the liquid, reaching up from beneath the dark oil's surface. Link trembled in fear. The voices were screaming, using their oiled hands to claw at him. Still he pushed forward, his fingers desperately tracing the bottom of the floor to find the mirror.

Then his hands touched something solid, a heavy weight that felt so familiar in his hands. He pulled it upwards; the grey decayed face of his best friend emerged from the oil, opening it's hollowed eyes. Maggots spilled from the sockets. His mouth was gaping as he cried out. "Let me die, Link! Why won't you let me die?"

Link screamed as he was pulled beneath the surface, struggling in vain to push the entities away. The decaying body of Rhett was wrapping it's bony fingers around Link's neck, squeezing tight as they both sank deeper. The dark oil swallowed them both, the coldness penetrating deep into his bones. His lungs burned from lack of oxygen. He tried to push his way free, but his sorrow was too heavy, pulling him down like a weight; he was sinking deeper, the weight of death suffocating him.

"Rhett…" The last of his strength faded.

 

_// "Please Rhett... Make love to me."_

_"Anything you want..." He pressed Link's body against the tree, crushing his mouth against him with desperation and raw desire. "God, Link…" his voice was thin and pained as he continued "anything you want. I'll make love to you, baby. I will. But not here."_

_"Let's leave," Link told him, more heavy tears silently slipping past his lashes._

_Rhett pressed another soft kiss to Link's forehead. "You can't leave your own wedding, brother. This weekend- meet me at our spot this weekend." He kissed Link's knuckles, his fingertips, his palm. "We'll have our own reception- just the two of us." //_

 

Christy found Link, cold and stiff and lifeless, pressed against the obsidian mirror surrounded by candles and darkness. He was staring into the cold, empty gaze of his reflection. And though the doctors would tell her he died from sepsis, she knew he had really died of a broken heart.

 

_// His fingertips dug into the soft meat behind Link's thigh, pulling him tighter, slotting their bodies together impossibly closer. Link was twisted in a way that had his knees up by his face, Rhett's shaking thighs positioned under his back, keeping him at an angle that had Rhett hitting something that had Link seeing stars._

_Rhett buried his face in the smooth curve of Link's neck, kissing and gasping and whispering sweet words he'd never had the courage to admit to; moving in slow, deliberate, shallow thrusts, making Link *feel* him- really *feel* him- feel the way he loved him, and wanted him, and needed him. He needed him more than air itself. He loved him in a way that made him dizzy and terrified and excited all at once._

_"I know, me too," Link breathed the words against Rhett's hair. "I need you too. I- I- oh god, you feel good." His hands clung to Rhett's shoulders and hair, and he used him to get just a bit more leverage, angling himself so that Rhett was deeper still. Between them, Rhett's hand was unmoving against Link's over sensitive penis, and it layed semi soft against his fingers. The new and overwhelming sensation of Rhett inside of him leaving him feeling overly exposed._

_He didn't realize he was shaking, each muscle along his arms and legs quivering in unison, until Rhett pulled his face back to look at him. "Are you ok? Am I hurting you, baby?"_

_Link brought his hand to Rhett's face, pressing his thumb against Rhett's bottom lip, "you're not hurting me. 's good." Even as he spoke he sounded as though he were on the verge of tears, "you feel good, my love. You feel so good."_

_Rhett groaned, trying to keep the deliberate pace even as his body ached to go faster. He pushed in again, holding Link's body closer as the trembling resumed._

_"Are you sure you're ok?" Rhett asked again. "We can stop, I can try something else-"_

_"No... I'm just- God. I'm just- I've felt like I'm going come since you started." He grit his teeth as Rhett pushed into him again. Rhett couldn't tear his eyes away, watching Link intently, watching the tiny muscles work along his temple and jaw, as though the words alone were enough to push him over the edge._

_"That good, huh?"_

_Link nodded his head slowly, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry as Rhett arched his hips into him once more. He was lost in the feeling and the weight of Rhett's stare. He let Rhett watch him, openly gasping and whimpering with each of Rhett's movements. Even to himself it sounded as though he were sobbing, and a part of him was. He wished he had chose this sooner._

_"Don't say that Link. I'm here." Despite himself, he couldn't keep the pace, bucking his hips up just a bit quicker. "I'm always here. No matter what. No matter what you choose, cause you still chose me, bo. And here I am. Always. You understand?"_

_Link was sobbing now, he could feel the hot tears racing down his cheeks. And still, he didn't turn from Rhett, keeping their gazes locked even as guilt and pleasure racked through him in equal measure._

_"I don't care who else is in our lives. It's always you. It's always- god Link-" he tightened his hand around Link's penis, not tugging or pulling, just as a steady warmth, "I'm so close. Are you?"_

_But Link couldn't speak, he just whined deep in his throat, bucking his hips to match Rhett's quickening pace. His hands scrambling for purchase on Rhett's freckled shoulders as he craned his neck to capture Rhett's lips with his own._

_And Rhett kissed him hard, tasting his lips and tongue and teeth; tasting the salt of tears and the taste of a man who was no longer just a man but a part of his soul- a part of the very fibers that were woven together and threaded through him, forming everything that made him into who he was; tasting his desperation and devotion and love. He tasted each sound that left Link's parted lips, and swallowed the first ragged sounds of Link's release._

_It was a sound unlike any he'd heard Link make before, and more beautiful that anything he'd ever heard yet. Starting off like a pained breath turned to desperation, emphatic whimpers that built into a ragged crescendo._

_And then, suddenly Link was silent. A deep rosy blush blooming over his chest and shoulders. He spilled over Rhett's fingers, thick milky ribbons that ebbed and flowed- slowly with each of Rhett's movements._

_"You're so beautiful," Rhett kissed the blush over Link's collar. "Do you feel me?" He asked as he slowed his movements. "Do you feel me, Link?"_

_Link was whimpering again, his skin tingling with each slow thrust. "Yes," he answered, pulling his fingers through Rhett's hair. "I feel you, baby."_

_"You're mine, do you know that?"_

_"Yes, my love. I know." He kissed the sweat from Rhett's brow._

_"You're mine." He grunted, curling himself closer over Link, spilling his warmth into him, "and I'm yours. Always, always... always."_

_Link was still coming, whining and riding a slow fall that left him stripped bare and raw. The feeling of Rhett's release sliding out of him making him groan, as another thick stream slowly ebbed its way out of his still soft penis. Had anyone asked him before, he'd have thought it impossible._

_"Kiss me, Rhett." Link begged as another swell of fluid spilled slowly over Rhett's fingers._

_And he did, kissing and holding and guiding him down from the fall. Curling himself as close as their bodies would allow. And when Link finally came down, he stared in wonder at the thick fluid that daubed his chest and belly._

_"I've never felt anything like that before..." Link sighed, smiling as Rhett pressed tender kisses to his chest and shoulders. "I've- I've never had anyone make love to me. You were incredible Rhett."_

_"I'd make love to you everyday. I wish I could." He wiped a small tear from under Link's lashes, resting his thumb over his cheekbone, and pulling him in for another kiss. "I don't think I could ever leave you."_

_Link laughed weakly. Rhett wasn't the one who ran off and got married to some girl. Rhett wasn't the one who was so afraid of everyone else's opinions that he'd rather live in denial than to own up to his feelings. Rhett wasn't the one who was always on the verge of leaving._

_Still Link laughed, "well I wouldn't let you. If you left me, I'd just follow you."_

_"Promise?"_

_Link brought Rhett's palm to his lips, kissing the faint scar that he hoped would never go away. "I do." //_

 

The light surrounding them was nearly blinding. The air was warm and comforting. Link's fear was finally gone and the despair that had swallowed him for the past six months had finally released him. He weaved his fingers around Rhett's as they faced the calling warmth of the light.

Link smiled as he looked up at his friend.

Rhett smiled back but sadness tainted his voice. "Link, why? Why are you here so soon?"

But Link didn't answer, he just pulled Rhett close in to a tight hug. His joy seemed to radiate like something solid and surrounded them in love.


End file.
